The Black Tulip
by johtolaura
Summary: In a dark room sat a dark figure, fingering a dark flower...


Prologue

In a dark room sat a dark figure, fingering a dark tulip. Although it was small, that tulip hid many secrets, and many lies about the past. The character holding the tulip was no other than Agent 009, the fiercest member of Team Rocket and famous throughout the world as 'The Black Tulip'. However, most people knew her as 'Domino', and even though she was wicked now, it hadn't always been like that.

"James…" she whispered, as a pearly tear slowly rolled down her cheek and fell on the ebony petals of the tulip, "I wish you were here…"

Chapter One-Young Love 

By a crystal clear lake a young couple sat, gazing into each other's eyes. They were both Pokemon trainers, and both quite experienced. Although they had very few Pokemon each, they still both had 5 badges and what Pokemon they did have were very high levels.

"At this rate we'll be at the Johto Region soon!" exclaimed the female, the love shining in her eyes.

"Yes, and then we'll get a new Pokemon as a starter! It will be like starting our journey again." He laughed heartily, "Come on, the Gym Leader isn't going to defeat himself!" They got up and begun making their way down to Mahogany Town.

Suddenly, a white light flashed and threatening music echoed across the mountains.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double!" Came two voices. James looked up and stared in amazement. Standing on the top of the rocks were two Team Rocket Members. Everyone was running in terror. James looked up in awe.

"Say, Domino how about we join Team Rocket? It would be quite cool and we could be partners! I bet we'd even get some cool Poison Pokemon like those Koffing."

"But James, what about our Pokemon Journey? We were gonna be the greatest! Would you really give up eternal glory for some club?"

"But it's more than a club Domino; look at those guys, they have eternal glory. I'm sorry Domino, but I'm going to join, and if you won't, this may be the end of our relationship." Domino stared at him, heartbroken.

"James, if that's how you feel then I will join too. All I want is for you to be happy, and if this makes you happy then fine."

"Oh Domino, thank you!" The couple embraced and shared a kiss, but little did they know it would be their last.

Chapter Two-A Rival 

So the couple joined Team Rocket, but sadly they were not paired together. Domino was placed with a young male named Rupert, whilst James was yet to meet his partner.

"This way James, but I warn you she's a toughie." James waited anxiously as his new partner emerged from the darkness. Suddenly he gasped. She was beautiful! Never before had he seen such a girl, not with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. His heart felt like it never had before and he suddenly had an urge to impress this girl.

"This is Jessie."

"Listen newbie, I'm not gonna carry you around, okay?" Her voice was even cuter! He better think of a good come back quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah! Nobody's carried me since my 'momma'."

"Hm." She seemed surprised. It had worked!

The next few days they had heavy training. Today's was to be a particularly tricky task, a survival test. They had both been paired with a Pokemon, Meowth who could surprisingly speak human. Domino and James met up every lunchtime, but whilst his eyes were on her, his mind was somewhere else.

"So James, are you nervous about our assignment? I can't believe we have to climb big rocks and cross dangerous rivers! It's going to be so scary!" Domino gabbled, willing him to show some sign that he was listening.

"Uh-hu, sure it will be." He said, staring across the room at Jessie as she daintily ate her lunch. Domino turned around to see what he was looking at.

When she realized, her eyes narrowed and tiny fires danced across her pupils. She had found herself a rival for James's affections, and she wouldn't give up until he was hers!

Chapter Three-Confession 

James's team completed the task without too much difficulty, as did Domino's. They had had another week to train before the final test, and Domino had been determined to make Jessie's life a misery.

Not only did Jessie have Cassidy, but now she had discovered she had a new rival who went by the name of Domino. This girl seemed to have it in for Jessie, always trying to beat her at everything.

On the night before the test Jessie went up onto the hillside and had a little private cry to herself. It wasn't fair-why was everyone always pressurizing her? Maybe Team Rocket wasn't the answer anymore…

"What's up?" Came a friendly voice.

"Nothing James…at least nothing you'd be interested in."

"What do you mean, of course I'm interested. Now tell me, what's bothering you?" Jessie turned to face James and suddenly her heart skipped a beat. He looked so different under the moonlight, so gentle and kind. She could tell he really wanted to know.

She told him everything, about her childhood, Cassidy and most importantly Domino.

"That's awful, how could Domino be so mean?"

"I don't know. Why does everyone hate me James?" She sighed, and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Not everyone hates you Jessie. I like you." There was a pause as James piped up the courage, "In fact I more than like you. I think I love you." Not a single word was spoken as the cold wind blew fiercely, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Slowly, and almost as if they were asking each other for permission, the couple drew closer to each other, and suddenly embraced in a passionate kiss. The stars glowed and sparkled romantically, but on the other hill someone else was less happy. Tears flooded down Domino's cheeks as she raced away from the hill, away from her heartbreak, away from _him. _All anyone could find of her in the morning was a single Black Tulip with a note attached to it saying _'Goodbye my James, and goodbye Team Rocket. One day I will return to both of you…_' James was sad, but he did not regret anything. Her life as a Team Rocket Field Agent was over, and she was afraid her life was too.

Conclusion 

The dark figure got up and quickly wiped her tears. No use crying about the past-that had already finished. But her future-that was only beginning.

"Agent 009, report to your position immediately!" A voice boomed over the speaker com. She sighed, and straitened out her hair before leaving the room. But on the deep black polished floor a single flower lay.

'_Goodbye my James, and goodbye Team Rocket. One day I will return to both of you…_'


End file.
